Fire Emblem: Fate Unknown
by TrenchReader7
Summary: Fate. Either you write it, or you let others write it for you. The future is coming, and with it it's horrid means of fighting. A single engineer who wants nothing more than to be with his love will embark on a quest that will bring either ruin or prosperity to the realm. Abel has just arrived, and with him, the death of the old ways. AU, Rated M for Mature themes and OC x Harem


The town was nothing special, just a small space used by farmers and miners on the northernmost end of the bottomless canyon.

But the town was a well kept secret for the kingdom of Norh, for there they held something more valuable than precious metals, wyvers or even food for that matter. There the people had one trade that no Hoshidan could ever master, the trade of Siege engines.

The blacksmiths and carpenters of the town were legend amongst the higher class of society, from nobles to generals and King Garon himself, you would hear stories of how the people of that village were the most technologically advanced thinkers in the realm.

They were responsible for having invented the catapult many centuries ago in the aid of Nohr, they helped invent the Ballesta to shoot down Hoshidan Pegasus riders and the mobile siege tower.

They were indeed a vital asset to the Kingdom of Nohr, but while the King and Nobles spoke vast amount of times highly of them, there were equal amount of times they loathed the town.

The king knew they were smart, but sometimes they were too smart, questioning orders, asking too many questions, and even going out of their way to prove the king wrong in tactical decisions.

In essence they were a double edged sword, and a finely honed one at that. Neither malevolent or benevolent, they simply built and created for the sake of doing so. They were engineers, a person who built things to solve problems, from small one like catching vermin, to larger ones like breaking a city's walls or destroying an army.

They were the legion that any nation would love and treasure over anything, but they were also the bane of most kings and nobles.

They were the Siege Masters, they were Engineers.

* * *

One day the king decided to pay the town a visit to check up on his recent order of trebuchets and battering engines. The road on the flat lands and fields was nothing special, because it didn't exist, no road connected the town to any landmark or settlement in Nohr.

Instead the King and his family all knew its exact location with the aid of a single landmark, the Bottomless Canyon. The northernmost end of the canyon was unreachable from the east, unscalable mountains and cliffs ensured its secrecy from the east, and you couldn't come from the south due to the canyon.

That only left the clear, flat fields of the west, Nohr. But as they approached the town the King noticed something strange in the distance, the town had been surrounded by various small wooden shacks.

He stopped his convoy and watched as one of the larger shacks was destroyed by a flying piece of debris. Looking at the town he could see the towering Trebuchet preparing for another launch, but stopped mid way when the guards saw the royal convoy and opened the gates.

King Garon sighed and ordered his group to keep moving as a small group on horseback rode to the site of the shattered shack to inspect the damage.

Garon entered the town with his son Xander after him, then his Daughters Corrin and Camilla. The children hadn't been in the town in years, and seeing the amount of men and women working on machines they've never seen before was always awe inspiring.

"So, what beings my dear king to this little corner of paradise?" Asked a man from up in the battlemits. They all turned to look at him and found a fairly tall and really muscular man coming down the stairs, his hard leather apron flung over his shoulder as he wiped the grime and sweat of work off his face.

Garon gave the man what would be considered a crooked smile, but with Garon that could have been a sneer as he replied "I came to see the progress of my siege engines, Castle.."

Castle smirked then motined with one arm to the Trebuchet and stated pridefully "The Trebuchet is finished. Capable of throwing projectiles at higher speeds and longer distances, this new catapult is the latest in heavy siege weapons!"

Garon looked at the weapon up and down, then gave a genuine nod of approval as he asked "Can they be ready to ship out by tomorrow?" Castle gave an offended look and stated "They can be loaded up by tonight my king."

As Garon and Castle talked and negotiated the terms of payment and resupplying, the Nohr royal family wandered around the town. Corrin and Camilla both watched as a large group of kids and teenagers tested smaller weapons, one had a sling shot, another had an experimental grapple hook, and one had a strange device reminiscent of a gauntlet with needles coming out the front.

The last one had a long wooden pole with a bow on the end, they watched her load an arrow, hook the elastic in place with a small hook then aim. Everyone watched this young girl as she pulled a small trigger and sent the arrow straight into a training dummy's head.

The sisters applauded the young girl until a loud explosion shook the entire building. They hurried outside and found a young boy sprawled on the ground a few meters away from a piece of deformed metal. The adults hurried in and groaned as one muttered "Damnit Abel.."

Castle and Garon both hurried into the small courtyard and found Abel wobbling around as he tried his best to stand up. Garon looked at the piece of metal and asked "What in the realm is that... thing?" Castle raised a hand in reassurance and replied "Sorry my king, my son has just been experimenting with some leftovers from previous inventions.."

Camilla, Corrin and Xander watched as the people in the town muttered and whispered to each other as the boy looked at them then down at the dirt in shame. Eventually he ran out the courtyard, leaving the royal family to hear one guard mutter "Damn boy was a mistake... Mother didn't want him, and neither do we."

* * *

Abel was sitting on a rock as he winced and groaned, he was tending to the few burns and bruises he got from his experiment. He finished by bandaging his burned wrist and then looking up at the town, the grey sky illuminating the dull tundra and town with a dim glow as night approached. He shivered slightly as the cold night drew ever closer, making him put on his coat and rub his hands together.

He watched as the lamps and torches were lit, one by one, illuminating the town and making the dark grey sky above turn a dim orange. Eventually his silence was interrupted by the youngest princess asking "Are you alright?" He looked at Corrin, her bright red eyes contrasting with her creamy white skin and silver hair.

Abel nodded and replied in a low tone "Yeah, a bit sore, but I'll be okay... Sooner or later." She sat beside him and looked at the town, the orange glow shining brighter as more lights were lit. Abel couldn't help but stare at her, a small smile gracing her soft features as she asked "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Abel remained quiet for a moment before replying "You should see it when it snows... The white and grey of the snow turn into a bright gold with the light of the town." Corrin gave him a wide smile and asked him "Can i see it?"

Abel chuckled and replied "You gotta come during winter... Sorry." Corrin gave him a pout, and asked "If i come then... Would you show me?" Abel now blushed, but gave her a smile, put a thumb up and replied "Anything for my princess."

They remained in the field for a while longer, watching as the sky eventually had a soft pinkish orange hue due to the town's lights. This lasted for about an hour, eventually Xander and Camilla both came looking for Corrin, calling her name out in worried tones.

Corrin waved over to Xander and Camilla, getting their attention as she turned to look at Abel and asked "Promise I'll see the night snow one day?"

Abel got up, stretched his arm out and replied in a firm tone "On my honor as an Engineer... I promise."

* * *

**Two Years Later**

A twelve year old Abel slammed into the outer side of the stone wall surrounding the town, his father sighing as he held a shield and pike. Abel got back up, held the wooden pole firmly and listened to his father "Don't go rushing like a madman... You are using a pike, not a sword."

Abel held firmly onto the pole as his father attempted to jab at him with his own wooden pole. Abel used his to push it aside then spun around and slammed it into his father's shield.

Castle smirked and simply praised "That's it! Now you are thinking like a pikeman." Abel nodded and backed up slightly as he circled around his father, both keeping an eye on eachother. But Castle smirked, and stated in a bold manner while lowering his shield "You already lost this fight... Know why?"

Abel raised a confused brow, then was tackled down by Corrin,making an "URK" sound while Castle walked up to him and stated "You forgot the most important rule in combat... Situational awareness." Corrin smiled down at Abel as she got up then extended a helping hand.

Naturally Abel took the help and got up on his feet, all the while Xander, Camilla, Leo and Elise all caught up with corrin. Xander looked at the bruised mess that were Abel and Castle then simply asked "Are you too busy at the moment?" Both Abel and Castle gave a confused smile and aske simultaneously "Ehhh me?"

Xander facepalmed as Leo chuckled and corrected for his brother "You mister Castle... Our father wishes to discuss a new order with you." Castle nodded, gave Abel his training equipment and told both Xander and Camilla "Keep on eye in my kid?"

Xander gave a curt nod while Camilla replied in a sweet tone "Of course we'll watch over him, take your time." Castle nodded and walked into the town, while Xander turned and simply ordered "Alright, put your things away and-" He could only see Abel and Corrin's outlines as they were gone.

Camilla chuckled and looked at the field as both Corrin and Abel trained, making Xander sigh and mutter "Well... Can't waste a good day sitting around, i guess." Camilla walked up to the young duo, and answered Xander before he asked "Can't let them have all the fun, now can i?"

Leo grabbed his tome and handed Elise her staff as he stated "Practice makes perfect. C'mon Elise." The youngest Nohrian nodded and followed her brother, making Xander sigh and mutter to himself "Father told us to take the day off... Oh well." He walked up to the others and they all trained all morning long.

Meanwhile in Castle's office, King Garon took a sip of tea and explained "We have hit a snag... A very serious snag. Hoshidan forces have started sieging our outer line's fortresses with their own siege engines... Sadly we have hit a stalemate... I need you and your people to fix it."

Castle gave an unamused look, bitter in nature, and stated in a firm tone "What you are asking is not an engineer's problem... It's a general's problem..." Garon held Castle's look, and simply replied in a flat tone "Henceforth my presence here..."

Castle watched as Garon stood up and walked over to the window, then explained "What my generals have told me is that we are in a perpetual loop, they attack, we reppel, then we attack and they repel. So on and so forth... A new way has to be made... One that doesn't allow for this... Trap."

Castle glared at the king, and replied coldly "What you want is impossible... You can't you force warfare to change... This requires a total rework of the chain of commands... New positions would need to be made! Logistics would need to be reorganized! New tactics would have to be learned and taught in masse!" Garon smirked, motioned to Castle with a single hand and simply asked "And who better for this task than the people of this town? Who have proven time and time again to be-"

"Flattery doesn't work on me Garon... Plus we know you loathe this town... The only reason you don't burn it down is because you don't want to waste time and resources making another hidden town to make your siege engines..." Stated Castle, making Garon look at him in a disappointed manner before sighing and asking "Are you sure this is your answer...? My children are with your only son... It would be a shame if there was to be an... Incident... involving him." Castle grabbed a dagger and held it against Garon's neck, while the guards tried to retain him as he warned "If you so much as lay a hair on my son... May the gods help you..."

Garon smirked and took the dagger from Castle, then simply retorted "For such a smart man... You fell for such a simple threat... And i will have what i want... But it won't come from you... It will come from your son... A son who's ideals have yet to bloom..."

Castle struggled as the guards held him in place and handcuffed him, while Garon revealed in a cruel tone "You are a relic... You hold onto some false ideals of a peaceful future... A future where Hoshido and Nohr are coexisting? Preposterous. But your son... Give him the right... Motivation... And all he would ever want is to see Hoshido burn..."

Castle struggled as the guards held him in place, gagging his mouth with a leather bind as one hit the back of his head with a wooden club. Garon watched the big lug of a father fall, then ordered his guards "Take him to Isolated Village... Tell my children we depart immediately... And make sure Abel accompanies them." The guards nod and hurry out of the town, while Garon smirks and laughs to himself.

* * *

**Six Years Later**

Abel stood in his workshop in the dungeons of the Northern Fortress, his once energetic expression and chirpy self now reduced to a constantly exhausted look of seriousness and boredom. He looked down at the scrap and leftovers of what once was paladin armor, a small catapult and shields, exactly what he ordered for his latest invention for the war effort.

He quickly picked up all the metal pieces he could salvage and tossed them into a large heating crucible before sliding it into a furnace that was radiating heat at a high temperature. Abel quickly stepped away from the furnace after closing it and then looked at the wooden components, and got to work on his project.

As he worked hard into the evening, two sets of eyes watched him from the doorway, with one asking "How can he work for so long? He hasn't left the dungeon in over a week." The second watcher nodded and replied with "I heard his people don't sleep... That they were made by the gods to work." There was a silent "Oooh" that was interrupted by Abel asking "You do know i can hear both of you?" as he screwed two pieces of wood together and then looked at the door.

Both maids entered and gave a small curtsey as Abel asked "What can i do for the fellow servants of the royal family?" They both sighed as simply asked in unison "Why don't you go up for supper?" Abel sighed and replied in a serious tone "I don't have time to leave the dungeon, wash up, wait for the food to be served, finish said food, then make my way back down here... I got a job to do and every second i don't work is a second wasted."

Both listened as he hammered a few nails into a strange looking "T" shaped object while also grabbing two wooden wheels off the wall and laying them on the workbench. The first maid looked down and simply asked "Master...?" He raised a single hand to silence her and corrected "I am not your master, the king might have ordered you to be maids for me, but I'm a servant to the royal family. Same as you, Erika and you, Alex."

Erika and Alex both nodded, with Erika insisting "You need food, same as every human in the realm... Please." Erika walked into his workplace and stood firmly in front of Abel, not allowing him to continue.

Alex simply remained silent as she looked down at the dark graphite floor, while Abel demanded "Move." Erika shook her head and stomped a foot down and demanded "Go eat! You will pass out if you don't have something in that stomach! Corrin even cooked it herself and is waiting for-!"

Abel put his dirty hands on her shoulders and asked in a serious tone "Come again?" Erika blinked her onix eyes and repeated in a confused tone "Go eat... You will pass out-" Abel shook his head and asked "After that... What did you say?" Erika grinned and repeated "Lady Corrin made supper, i suggest you don't keep her waiting longer than she currently is."

Abel looked at the furnace and then the workbench, and asked "Help me with... Well.." Abel motioned as himself, his face and hands covered in soot and grease due to his constant work.

Erika smiled, and motioned to Alex while stating "I'll tell lady Corrin you will be up shortly, Alex here will help you tidy up." Abel nodded while Alex shook her head and begged "Erika, please! I have never been alone with-!" It was too late, Erika was gone, leaving Alex to croak out "... A man..."

Alex stared at Abel as he tossed his hard leather apron aside, then asked "... Never been with a man, huh?" Alex quickly blushed and stammered "P.. Please follow me." Abel chuckled and did so, following her out of the dungeon and towards the nearest washroom.

Thankfully, for Alex, Abel was more comfortable in washing himself, so she remained outside while he took his filthy grey shirt off and looked at himself quickly on the mirror. His muscles were defined well enough, he did have to work with heavy materials and tools.

His hair, once a messy mane, was now short and combed forward, his once short stature replaced by a respectable 6'4 height. Abel sighed, put his hands into a basin full of crystal clear water and proceeded to give himself a quick, but thorough wash.

Abel looked at his face after washing all the girme off and found his skin was lighter than it used to be, let out a small sigh, and splashed some more water onto his face. He kept his eyes closed for a moment, enjoying the brief moment of respite, until...

"My my... What a handsome man you've become~"

Abel's eyes shot wide open as he looked at the mirror and saw Camilla's reflection staring at him with a gleeful smile. Abel simply asked in a alarmed tone "How the hell did you get in?! Alex is guarding the- Ah crap."

Camilla nodded and asked "Did you really expect her to make a good guard? Especially against..." She pressed herself against him and punctuated her question with a hazy look "Me?" Abel looked away, face already beat red as Camilla ran her hands over his muscles and remarked "Mmmm wouldn't mind seeing these in action."

However, before Camilla could continue teasing him, and probably killing him via heart attack, Erika kicked the door down and demanded "Alright! Why is Alex beat red and stammering like a broken-" Camilla and Erika stared at each other, the maid throwing Abel a white baggy shirt and telling him in a serious tone "Put it on. Go have dinner. Then go back to the workshop."

Abel nodded and got out of Dodge, then heard a few slams as he put the shirt on and entered the dining hall, finding Corrin and Xander both waiting for him.

He swallowed some nonexistent saliva and took his seat beside Xander, knowing well that he was the one who arranged this little meeting. Xander looked at Abel with a rather calm look, as to be expected from the crowned prince of Nohr, and asked in an equally calm tone "How has your research been, Engineer?"

Abel looked at Corrin as she kept a calm and serene look then replied "Marching at a fairly good pace. How's the army dear crowned prince?" Xander nodded and started cutting into the small stake on his plate, while Abel and Corrin seamlessly mimicked each other's movements.

Xander saw this, took a sip of his glass of red wine, and asked "So, the new weapon will be ready on time? The siege is scheduled for the week after the next one and i still have to march my men from the camp..." Abel swallowed a piece of slightly overcooked meat with vegetables and replied "The weapon will be loaded on your convoy by the morning of the day you march out of the fortress. I swear it or may the gods strike me down where i currently sit."

Xander and Corrin looked up and waited for that to happen, and sighed in relief when it never arrived.

With Xander's mood improved by Abel's statement, Corrin finally asked "Well, if you are free after your work, i have been asked by fathe- King Garon, to invite you to aid in the siege." Abel looked at her once again and dropped his fork onto his plate, her smile was graceful, her red eyes making everything around fade and make him feel like he was the only one present. Abel coughed as he swallowed the last piece of vegetables then replied "I.. I'll see if i can. Can't go to a battle without proper rest and preparation."

Xander knew Abel always got soft around Corrin, but he nodded and added to Abel's point "Very true, which is why i suggest you hurry back to work. I'll have your maids prepare your things for the long trip..."

Abel nodded, stood up, looked at Corrin and told her in a curt and well mannered tone "Thank you for the food, I hope you have a good evening. Goodnight." Xander and Corrin both had a surprised look as Xander thought to himself "... He must've gotten the overcooked piece..." while looking at his, which was undercooked, while Corrin had a bright blush andorning her face.

Once Abel was back down in his workshop, and wearing his protective gear, did he get back to work. He put on a pair of thick leather gloves that reached his triceps and grabbed a long metal hook to open the furnace, then put on a metallic mask with a single slit allowing him to look at the bright molten metal.

Abel then cautiously got closer to the furnace and used the hook to reach for one side of the crucible, pulled it closer to the edge of the furnace, then threw the hook aside, grabbed a large pair of pincers and picked up the heavy crucible and lowered it onto a small metal trolley on a rail leading to a set of molds. He stopped the trolley beside them and then took a small can full of alcohol based paint and painted the insides of the mold.

After it was completely painted he ignited the paint and let the alcohol burn, all the while Erika and Alex both watched in awe as history was made. Once completely burned out, Abel put both molds together and locked them together. Abel then grabbed a lever beside the crucible that would lower it so he could pour the molten iron into the mold.

After he emptied out all of the molten iron into the mold and putting the crucible aside to cool off, did he finally speak up "And now... I can rest..." then proceeded to collapse onto the floor unceremoniously. Both Erika and Alex quickly rushed to his side and helped him up, with Erika asking "What should we do about the remaining things?" Abel groaned out "Left some paint... On the shelfs by the furnace... Paint the limber and wheels..."

Alex looked at the strange "T" shaped object then the wheels,and nodded while helping Erika carry Abel to his quarters. His room was a mess, books, journals and various papers regarding the academic arts and sciences were strewn on the desks, drawers and shelves. Erika sighed, both her and Alex set Abel on his bed and watched him roll towards the center before starting to snore.

Alex looked at the mess and asked "Should we clean it? I mean, we are maids... Right?" Erika however was kicking her shoes off and joined Abel as she replied "Nah... He has everything where he wants it... Plus I'm tired."

Alex was about to protest when she suddenly let out a long yawn and rubbed her eyes, and simply asked "... Any room for me?" Erika pointed at the other side of the bed as she buried her face into a pillow and started to drift off to sleep. Alex on the other hand sat on the edge of the bed, face flustered as she looked at the sleeping duo. They looked so peaceful, no sign of being remotely bothered by the others company, which made her a bit more comfortable as she took her shoes off and joined both of them.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Abel and Xander both stood at the top of a hill overlooking the fortress they were about to siege, with Xander asking "Is it really necessary to stall the attack? Can't your weapon just strike the enemy within the walls?"

Abel looked at Xander with a look of absolute anger, and explained "The point of this siege, my lord, is to test the weapon's effectiveness on fortresses and enemy lines... Sending men to get mixed up in there would be a waste of resources from all fronts..."

Beside them Erika fixed her short black hair as the wind picked up, and asked "Master, what exactly does this weapon do...? How does it function?" Alex arrived with some tea as Abel explained "This my dearest Erika... Is a cannon... It's basically a large reinforced iron tube that contains a controlled explosive and a projectile..." The four watched as some guards finished setting up the cannon in its place, the long, black cast iron cylinder pointing directly at the fortress. Abel gave his tea cup to Alex and headed down to his cannon along with six soldiers.

Abel looked down the length of the cannon, and ordered one of the soldiers "Elevate the cannon by fifteen degrees..." The soldier nodded and elevated the cannon by fifteen degrees, using the metallic "clicks" as a signal of how many degrees he had passed. Two soldiers inserted a canvas powder pouch into the muzzle of the cannon then pushed it all the way to the back with a wooden plunger.

Two other soldiers were needed to pick up the cannon ball itself and load it the same was as the powder, then they clogged the cannon with some dry hay and looked at Abel, stating "Loaded!"

The rest of the royal family arrived as Abel slid a long and thin metallic spike into the cannon vent, piercing the powder pouch, then poured in some black powder into the vent until it was practically overflowing. Camilla and Elise stood beside Xander as Leo walked up to the cannon and remarked "Very elaborate... Using the force of the blast through a narrow vent to push a projectile at a high velocity... Most impressive. How fast does the projectile travel? 100? 140 meters per second?"

Abel looked at Leo, then at Xander and stated "Finally someone who speaks my language, and no, it goes at 160 meters per second against the wind, without wind we can easily get 200. Now please... Stand back."

Leo backed up and watched as Corrin and King Garon arrived, along with a dozen of the army's military advisors. Abel stood before the crowd while a Hoshidan archer watched from the fortress wall the small congregation of Nohrians behind this... Thing. The archer looked over to a lancer and asked "Pssst, hey! What is that over there?" The lancer looked and examined the metallic tube for about three minutes then muttered "I don't know... Seems like a telescope of sorts... But there's no lense..."

The archer couldn't help but mutter "Well... Whatever it is... I got- Is that the king of Nohr!?" Thr lancer looked farther behind the weapon and saw the entire royal family, but what he didn't see was Abel walking over to the weapon with a lit match. Garon raised his hand, then lowered it forward while ordering in a commanding tone "Fire!"

Abel pressed the match against the powder, and felt his ears ring as a loud "BANG" echoed through the field and woods. The cannon ball traveled through the air at high velocity then came into contact with the outer wall of the fortress, detonating and sending old stone fragments flying into the fortress itself. The silence the Nohrians had was almost deafening, but Abel looked at the troops beside him and ordered "Reload!"

They nodded and got to work in cleaning out the barrel, inserting the powder pouch and projectile, then aimed the cannon slightly higher, and lastly piercing the pouch and filling the cannon vent. Once all that was done, which took them about three minutes, did they simply state "Loaded!"

"Fire!" Yelled Garon, watching in awe at the destruction one cannon could do.

* * *

**Three Years Later**

Abel groaned as he woke up laying on his workbench, the light clattering of metal components on his bench being pushed as he stretched helping him wake up quicker as he tried to catch them before they fell. Thankfully two sets of hands helped him pick up his pieces, making him look up to find Erika and Alex both humming to themselves as they helped. "Today is an important day, Master." Stated Erika as she set the parts back on the bench.

"Erika, I've told you... I'm not your ma-" Abel tried to scold just to be interrupted by Alex stating "King Garon has summoned both you and Corrin to go to the capital city to meet with him... And it's Corrin's birthday." Abel looked in disbelief and asked "Today?" and was replied by both maids simultaneously stating "Today."

Abel slammed his door down and ran to his room, practically tore his safety equipment off and grabbed his usual attire. Both Erika and Alex watched him as he got into a pair of black baggy trousers, grey socks, black leather riding boots, a green button up and a black cuirass. He then spat on his hands and moved his short hair forwards, while Erika asked "Gonna pop the question eh?"

Abel was about to swear at her, but was stopped when both hugged onto him with saddened expressions. Alex was already crying as she simply stammered out "I... It was an honor serving you, master." Abel gave them a confused look, and asked "What is up with you two? I'm not gonna go and die on you.."

Erika looked up at him and asked "You don't know...? King Garon is reassigning us to other nobles... We are due to leave this evening-" Abel put one hand on eachs shoulder, and replied firmly "You are to pack this instance and accompany me to the capital. I refuse to allow some noble dipshit to oggle, or worse, violate either of you just because they have the authority and resources to get away with it."

Alex shuttered at the idea of some lowlife abusing her and hurried to pack, while Erika, with a worried expression asked "What about the orders? King Garon will-" Abel hugged the short woman, kissed her forehead and whispering "You and Alex are the closest thing i have to a family i have left... I refuse to see you receive an unfair treatment... Go pack.."

Abel hurried upstairs and practically slammed into Corrin, both pressed one against the other and staring at each other, eye to eye. He couldn't help but gaze at the beautiful woman Corrin had grown up to be, her bright red irises gazing deeply into his chocolate brown ones.

Behind her were her maids, Flora and Felicia, staring at him and interrupting with a loud "AHEM" Both Abel and Corrin quickly shook their small daze off and greeted each other simultaneously "Good morn- Did you sleep we-"

Flora couldn't help but give a warm smile at the sight of their awkwardness, while Felicia reminded "Corrin, we are on schedule, time is of the essence." Corrin quickly snapped back to reality and hurried towards the foyer, unable to withhold a smile as Abel walked beside her.

However they stopped before reaching the foyer, turned to face one another, and smiled more. She was a fallen angel, her skin flawless, smooth and just gently reddened by a small blush, while his was rough, few old cuts and bruises made it clear he was a hard worker, and the smile he had expressed his kind hearted nature to her.

"Corrin, i want to ask you something..." Asked Abel, his voice calm, yet warm enough to detect a hint of something more... Caring. Corrin replied with a simple "Well... I'm here now, we have little time, and i think our maids are keeping themselves busy." It was true, Flora and Felicia were arguing with Erika and Alex, making Abel smile and ask "W.. Well... I wanted to know if, first of all, you trust me?" Corrin was abit confused, but kept a smile as she simply replied "Of course i trust you silly, you are my best friend."

Abel's heart ached st the mentioning of that position, and finally asked "That's my point... I want to be more than just your best friend... C... Can i be your lover?" Corrin's cheeks reddened at he mentioning of such a proposal, causing her to stammer "B... But what would everyone think? I.. I mean you are the greatest inventor in the history of the realm! I'm just-"

Abel put his hand on her cheek, instantly causing her to freeze as he stated "You are a princess of Nohr, you are the most beautiful woman in Nohr- No, in the realm. You are courageous, smart, strong, kind hearted, fun, in essence, you are channeled good... Plus... I love the small snort you make when you laugh."

She was as red as a tomato, and muttered to herself "But it's so... Dorky.." Abel laughed at the comment, held Corrin close in a gentle embrace and asked "Out of all the things i said... That is what you worry about most?"

Corrin held the urge to laugh, knowing full well that if she did, she would certainly snort. Instead she looked away and simply replied "T.. Tonight... I'll have your answer by Tonight, i promise."

Abel sighed and nodded, then backed away from her, all the while a pair of golden eyes watched the whole thing and asked "So... you two, huh?" Both Abel and Corrin froze and slowly turned to find Lilith smiling at them. Corrin quickly tried to rush to the small girl, but was halted when her brothers and sisters came asking "Come on Corrin, what's taking so long?"

Corrin stared at Lilith as the blue haired girl simply whispered "Your secret is safe with me, i promise. Go ahead." Corrin sighed, smiled and simply stated in her sweet tone "Thank you, Lilith. I'll miss you..."

At the gates of castle Krakenburg walked the royal family of Norh, Elise talking Corrin's ear off and Xander and Leo discussing some preparations. Abel was about ten meters behind them and was carrying a long wooden and metal, pike-like object, while Camilla lowered her pace so she would be in stride with him, making him ask "What can i do for you Camilla?"

Camilla's stride was an alluring one, the sway of her hips catching the eye of every guard while she whispered "It's rumored that you may become a commander after today. What're your thoughts on that, dear?"

Abel gave an amused snort, put his pike like weapon over his shoulder and mused "Me? A CO? Hah, fat chance. Garon wants either his family or murderous idiots he can manipulate in charge." Camilla kept a mischievous smile as she simply continued "Yes, you. Honestly i think you would make a marvelous commander.."

Abel wasn't looking at her, he knew if he played her game that he would lose tremendously. Sadly, for Abel at least, Camilla pulled him into the shadows and whispered "I know about the proposal~" He froze, only muttering "I don't know what-"

"Beruka, Selena, you may come out now." Ordered Camilla, and lo and behold, Camilla's loyal subordinates appeared out of the shadows. Abel instantly felt a wave of dread wash over him as Camilla explained in a sultry tone "I've had Beruka and Selena here watching over both Corrin and You... And my oh my... The things they've informed me about."

Abel's face was beat red as Camilla continued in a amused and mocking tone "Always watching her, mumbling her name while you sleep, and, this is according to Beruka, you seem to take a rather long time in the ba-"

"OKAY! I GET IT! WHAT'S YOUR POINT!?" Interrupted Abel in a desperate tone, making Camilla smile and reply in a sweet manner "My point is simple: What would Corrin think of you if i was to tell her?" Abel gave a worried look for a split second, but then boldly claimed "You have no evidence." But Camilla gave small amused chuckle, reached between her breasts and pulled out a small palm sized red journal, stating in a teasing manner "I think you underestimate me."

Abel quickly reached to a pouch on his hip and felt the small journal was still there, making him sigh in relief until Camilla stated "I don't have to take it, all i have to do is copy it." His smile faded as soon as Camilla opened the journal and quoted "Page 34: Today I awoke to the most adorable sound in all the realm. I headed up to the dining hall and found Elise and Corrin having breakfast and laughing about some joke I didn't hear. Corrin's laughing and snorts were adorable as-"

"What do you want...?" Asked Abel as he cut in, absolute surrender clearly audible in his tone. Camilla cupped his face in her hands, made him look her in the eyes and whispered "I'll tell you after your talk with father... But expect a serious punishment." She watched him nod then ordered her subordinates "Beruka, Selena, why don't you escort the engineer to the throne room"

Both nodded and walked beside him, the silence deafening as the halls of the castle gave an oppressive aura. Beruka kept her usual stoic look while Selena occasionally shot a glance at the engineer, his expression reflecting pure despair and sadness. She sighed as they reached the doors leading to the throne room, and watched him inhale, straighten his back, then chale before opening the doors.

Inside Garon and his children, say for Camilla, all watched as he walked up to them in a calm stride. The king didn't look please as he sarcastically informed him "Take your time, it's not like i gave you a time to arrive on." Abel was about to reply to it with a clever snark, but Camilla came walking from behind him and explained "Sorry father, i needed him for some help with the new pieces he has sent to my troops."

Garon growled at them and ordered "Camilla, you may take your place... Abel, Corrin, come here..." Both looked at eachother and walked up to the king, where ge simply told them "Corrin, according to Xander, you have become a capable warrior. Your strength rivals your eldest brother's, your knowlage is at par with my yougest son... So i have prepared a... Test... For you. To prove that you are ready to fight for our righteous cause."

Corrin gave a determined nod, while Garon turned to look at Abel, a slight look of anger made his words feel more like daggers than a statement "And Abel... Your father would have been proud to see you... You will also join in this trial and prove your worth in the battlefield... As well as demonstrating this new weapon you've made..."

Abel nodded as well, while Garon told Corrin "I understand today is your day of birth my daughter..." then tossed her a sword. Corrin caught it while Garon explained "That is Ganglari... A blade tempered with magic... Now... Guards! Bring the prisoners!"

Both Corrin and Abel turned and found about two dozen armed guards escorting a little under a dozen Hoshidan scouts, with two of them being their captains. Garon motioned to the Hoshidans with a single arm and explained in a cold tone "These pests thought they could go unnoticed in kur territory... Sneaking around in the shadows like the vermin they are..."

The guards removed the shackles from the Hoshidans as Garon ordered "Now... Like all vermin.. They must be exterminated... Corrin.. Abel.. Prove you are strong enough to defend Norh.. Go!" Abel and Corrin nodded and turned to face their enemies, Corrin's eyes burning with determination while Abel simply popped his neck and put on two long gloves.

Corrin charged at them while they picked up their weapons, while Abel merely walked at a calm pace, holding his pike in a very odd manner. Corrin collided her sword with one of the Hoshidan captains spiked club, while Abel put the wide end of his weapon against his shoulder, and pointed it at a common Hoshidan scout that was trying to flank Corrin. Leo was the first to realize what the weapon was and muttered "No... That's impossible." Elise looked at him in confusion and asked "What? What is he that's impossible?"

As if to answer her question, a single sound echoed through the chamber, making everyone go wide eyed.

BANG!

Followed by the thud of the Hoshidan's dead body hitting the floor with a hole in his head. The fight had completely stopped, everyone watching as Abel breached the gun via hinge on the bottom of it, removing what seemed to be a golden piece of metal and inserting another one before locking the weapon back into its original state and aiming once again.

Elise's ears were ringing slightly as she asked "W.. What happened? I don't-" Leo replied as he explained "Abel, my dear Elise, has just made a portable cannon that any man can fire from the hip or shoulder... A "Firearm" if you will... And in effect has brought a new face to warfare.." Xander was wide eyed as he watched the fight pick up again, more shots being fired and echoing through the room, some obviously missing as the Hoshidans now tried to avoid being shot at and constantly ducked or hid from the shots. Camilla, along with Beruka and Selena from the shadows, were absolutely shocked, the quiet and overall calm young man was absolutely destroying the opposition along side Corrin.

But then there were only four Hoshidans left, the two captains and two common Hoshidan grunts. Garon watched with a twisted grin and ordered "Marvellous, truthfully so. Now... Finish them..." Abel raised his firearm, but Corrin lowered her weapon and asked "Father, do you want us to kill unarmed prisoners?"

King Garon looked at her and replied blandly "Yes, that's an order, now on with it." Abel shot one of the common Hoshidan prisoners then stabbed the second one with the spiked bayonet. Corrin quickly got in the way of the last two and yelled "I won't allow unarmed people to be slaughtered!"

Garon glared at her and watched as Abel lowered his weapon, then nod at her, much to her relief. Garon however wasn't pleased and ordered "Xander, eliminate the remaining vermin.." Xander nodded and walked up to the Hoshidans just to have Corrin get in the way.

The argument was heated, but as to be expected, fairly pointless. Abel watched as eventually they dueled it out, swords clashed, parys were blocked and a stalemate was inevitable. Xander growled and ordered "Corrin, that's enough stand down! They're our enemies!" Corrin shot back "They can't fight anymore! They are beat! Why not show mercy?"

Xander raised his sword and as about to be blocked, but Corrin tripped on the body of one of the dead Hoshidans and watched as Abel got in the ay and took the hit. She was wide eyed as blood dripped down from Abel's face, his right eye cut vertically as he covered it and screamed in pain.

Corrin quickly rushed over to him and could clearly see the deep gash running from his hairline down to his chin. Elise hurried to help them and yelled "Leo! Do something!"

The young prince groaned "Fine... Why do things always fall to me?" then, with a quick motion of his arm, he made the Hoshidans disappear then stated "Father, i have disposed of our enemies on behalf of my soft hearted sister. I only ask that you be merciful in your punishment towards her..."

There were no words, king Garon simply left the chamber in a foreboding silence. Elise and Camilla both winced as they heard the heavy doors slam shut behind him, then proceeded to help Abel and Corrin recover from the king's trial. Corrin hurried up to Leo and demanded in a saddened tone "H.. How could you Leo? They were beat, there was no reason to kill them."

Leo nodded and replied in a stern yet caring tone "Agreed, now hush." Corrin gave a confused expression as Xander walked up to them and told her "Gods help me Corrin, your kindheart nature shall be the end of you..." To which Corrin replied "If i die as a result of my kindness, then I'll die with no regrets..." The staredown was intense for a brief moment, then Xander sighed, walked to the doors and replied "Well said..."

Meanwhile Elise had finished healing Abel, but gave him a sad look and informed him "T... The damage to your eye was severe... You won't be able to see from it any longer..." His eye was now a milky grey color as he looked down in disappointment, while Camilla ordered "Selena! I need a piece of cloth." Selena and Beruka came out of the shadows, with the former ripping a piece of Beruka's headband off and wrapping it around Abel's head to make an eyepatch. When she finished did Corrin get a good look at him, genuine guilt written all over her face.

Both of Camilla's subordinates helped him out of the chamber, his depth perception gone out the window and making it harder for him to tell how close he was from everything. Watching one of the smartest person in he realm have a hard time walking as both funny and troublesome at the same time, so much so that the trip back to the northern fortress was as quiet as a graveyard.

At the gates awaited the maids and servants of the fortress, with Alex and Erika being rather anxious. And then they saw him, Abel being helped Camilla's subordinates and missing an eye.

The festivities were rather tame, some wine, a slice of medium rare steaks and Corrin's favorite Angel Food Cake. But even with her favorite foods and family around celebrating her birthday, she was upset, guilt ridden, and hurt. She took a bite of her stake and watched as Abel sat beside Alex and Erika.

Both of them were practically about to cry as they watched him having a hard time cutting up his food. Eventually they helped him cut it up and let him go on from there, all the while Camilla watched and asked "Selena, you can read people, yes?"

Selena swallowed a piece of cake and nodded, then looked at the three oddballs of the fortress and told Camilla "They are hurting... They don't want to see their master in pain... He denies the pain the accuse him of having..." She watched as Abel kept insisting on his two maids to calm down, but they only seemed to get even more upset. Selena sighed and continued explaining "Those two just want him to go back to his chambers and rest... But we all know what he wants to do..." then motioned towards Corrin, who was also watching the drama fold out.

Camilla finished her slice of cake, and smiled, then got up and with her usual sensual stride, made her way over to the drama. Alex noticed this and grabbed Abel's shoulder and begged "Please master, just go to your room..."

Abel noticed a shadow loom over him and turned to find a rather soft pair of breasts right in front of him. He quickly scooted backwards and looked up at Camilla, her mischievous grin back in all it's mal intended glory as she asked "Does it still hurt? Do you need me to make you feel... Better?"

Abel growled at her, making Camilla giggle and order him in a whisper "Now now, don't want me telling the birthday girl about her stalker~" Both Alex and Erika were about ready to end the busty woman, each carrying a concealed dagger and trained well in using it. But Abel looked at them and ordered "Both of you go to your rooms, now." making them beg him to not do this, just for Beruka and Selena to drag them out. Now Abel was alone with Camilla, all the while Corrin watched from her seat as they both talked, but what they were saying, she couldn't hear.

Camilla couldn't be happier, she could practically see Abel fidget in place as she sat right beside him and asked "So, tell me, why are you so interested in Corrin, sweetie? Is it her beauty? Her charms? Or something more... Dark?" Abel didn't pay attention to her, instead he hurried in eating, but enjoyed the food, so he could go to his workshop.

Corrin could tell he was uncomfortable and decided enough was enough, she finished her dinner, got up and took a seat on Abel's left, opposite of Camilla. Abel was not as still as a mountain, while Corrin asked "So... What's up with you two? You've both been acting strange."

Camilla gave her best smile as she replied in a warm tone "Everything is ok dear, we are just discussing the deployment of the new weapon he showed us today." Corrin looked at Abel and could tell that he didn't even mention a word about his weapon, and asked Camilla "Sister, why do you insist on bothering him? Ever since he moved in you've been patronising him left right and center, and i have noticed..."

Camilla blinked once, and watched as Corrin got up and told Abel "C'mon, i gotta speak with you in private..." Abel nodded and followed behind her, leaving Camilla to snicker to herself and order her subordinates "I want both of you to eavesdrop on them... I want know exactly what they do in her chamber..." Selena and Beruka nodded and hurried after them, but were locked out as soon as they Corrin and Abel entered Corrin's room. She closed roughly five different locks on the door alone then guided Abel towards the wall farthest from the door and whispered "Alright, they won't hear us here so... What's wrong?"

Abel could clearly see the worry in her eyes as she asked that, and hugged her, hoping that would ease her feelings. Corrin embraced him as well and buried her face into his shoulder, and muttered "It's my fault you lost your eye... " He looked at her, put his hands onh er shoulders and told her "You were following your heart Corrin, what i did i would have again and again just to protect you. That's how much you mean to me." Corrin was blushing again as tears swelled up in her eyes, then reached for on of his hands and moved it to her cheek.

Abel rubbed his thumb across the beautiful creamy white skin of her face, causing her to smile and whisper "... I accept." He froze, and asked "What did you say?" making her giggle and explain "Your feelings... You said you wanted to be more than friends... I accept." There was silence for about a solid minute before Abel wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up and spun around with joy. Corrin couldn't help it and giggled as Abel held her close and spun around like an idiot.

But after a brief moment of that he stopped and set her down, Corrin couldn't stop smiling and right as she was about to lean in and give him her first kiss, a certain pair of maids knocked on her door. Both could hear as Flora and Felicia asked "Corrin? Are you alright?"

Abel looked at Corrin with worried eyes, making her respond "Y.. Yeah, just-" but the maids cut in "Remember to be gentle at first." The door swung open to reveal both Corrin and Abel were beat red and yelled "THAT'S NOT WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

Both maids watched as Abel went back down to his workshop, and Corrin slammed the door shut with an intense blush.

Down in the workshop Abel was practically im cloud nine, humming to himself he worked on more rifles with a big 'ol smile as he recalled Corrin's smiles and giggles. From the doorway Alex and Erika watched in slight horror as their master worked through the late evening on his projects, with Alex whispering "I think he's finally broken..." to which Erika replied "I'll get the guards... Maybe twelve should do it." Abel looked at the doorway and his smile widened as he greeted "Ahhhh my beloved Erika and Alex, it's so good to see you both."

They both stared at him and asked "Who the hell are you, and what have you done with Abel?" Abel walked up to them and picked both maids up, and whispered "She said yes." Both maids went wide eyed and repeated "She said yes?"

"She said yes!" Answered Abel and kissed both maids on their forehead before going back to work with a jolly laugh. They watched him get back to work with a stupid grin, but couldn't help to feel slightly... Heartbroken. They were happy that Corrin finally accepted their master's feelings, and they were happy to see him so lively, but a part of them didn't want him to be taken away by another, they wanted his attention. But seeing him go at it like a kid hyped up on sugar was in it's own right a sight for sore eyes, especially when said eyes saw him work a month without sleeping and social interactions.

They were emotionally conflicted, but were snapped out of it when they heard him collapse onto the floor. They hurried to him and found him snoring like a baby, making Erika whisper "Dummy... He's been busy all day, got a near fatal injury, then thought he could work the night away..."

Alex put a hand on Erika's shoulder and simply told her "I know... C'mon, he needs his rest..." Erika nodded and both carried him towards his chambers, where even more books and educational texts now crammed the stone floor and walls, while overflowing from shelves and desks. But, strangely enough, the room looked rather... Cosy, Abel even made a rudimentary couch out of exactly 150 textbooks. But that's not what they were here for, instead they carried him to his bed and laid him down gently, but instead he pulled them onto the bed.

They blushed and felt his gentle and protective embrace, and smiled before whispering to him "Goodnight master." then wrapping their arms lovingly around him and falling asleep. But what they didn't see were the two spies watching them from the shadows, Beruka looked at Selena and asked "What do you make out of... This...?" Selena was practically waiting for that question and explained "The maidens wish not for their master to leave them... They seek his admiration... Maybe his love."

"Love, eh?" Asked Camilla as she approached her subordinates, causing them to freeze up as they watched her approached the bed. She examined the scene before her, two hussies sleeping with her engineer, she glared at them, intruders, undesirables, obstacles. That's what she saw before her, but Corrin, her dearest sister, she couldn't hurt her, she was to precious to hurt. Camilla gently sat on the bed, then leaned over to Abel's head, and took a whiff of his scent, the mix of musk, grease and a hint of shampoo causing her to shutter and think to herself "Gods... One day.."

However she stopped as she heard Erika stir and quickly left the room with her subordinates, with Selena asking "Do you want us to keep watching over him?" Camilla shook her head, stating "Not tonight... His maids are on the edge with today's incident... Rest and prepare... Father wants him in his chamber tomorrow and i want know what they talk about." Both nodded and headed up to rooms, and practically crashed into their beds and rested, while Camilla did the same. However she didn't notice Lilith watching her since dinner, and fell straight to sleep as Lilith muttered "Oh boy..."

* * *

Abel walked beside a lake in the dead of night, all he wore were a pair of black pants and a white button up shirt. He couldn't recall how he got here, or where he even was, but it seemed calm enough to not be on the edge about being attacked.

He kept walking along the shire and listened as a woman's voice hummed out for him. "Corrin?" He called out, hoping it would indeed be the princess herself. But when he arrived at the scene he was mesmerized, a woman in a white dress stood barefoot by the water and hummed a rather soothing song.

He walked up to her and examined her better, her hair was long and a light azure color, she was rather thin, and her skin was as creamy white as Corrin's. "Ahem." He interrupted politely, causing the woman to turn to face him, her golden irises falling upon with with a gentle look of something... Worry? No.

He couldn't place his finger on it, but she seemed to be... Bothered with him, and this caused him to ask "Umm are you alright...?" She only seemed to get even more worried with the question, and backed up into the water, instantly causing Abel to reach for her in a panicked state.

She stopped with this reaction, and listened as he told her "I don't know why you are looking at me like that... But i won't hurt you..."

The woman was now standing still, then told him in a lamented tone "... Corrin isn't fated to be with you..."

Abel was confused, but before he had a chance to speak, the woman let herself fall into the water and sink.

Abel lost all sense of anger and jumped in after her, finding a bright light as he swam towards her, and took her hand.

_"How strange... Your fate is full of so much darkness... Yet you act upon reasons derived by light.."_ She thought to herself as he tried to swim up to the surface with her, just to have her pull him down and embrace him, while somehow whispering

"...Prepare for the near future..."

* * *

Abel shot straight up out if his bed, panting as he felt his heart beat a a minute. Then he noticed something strange.

He was drenched in water.

* * *

**A/N: Well... this took me a while to write... maybe two weeks? Can't remember. But this one is for the following members:**

**JamesFames**

**SirEaglesmo**

**Tipsy-Tose**

**BlueN0va**

**He23t**

**Hunk67**

**Fictions1**

**Icedrago512**

**Blazingpheonix123**

**& All the unnamed guests who have supported me over the years.**

**Now... i'm gonna sleep... not kidding, posting this on August 7th at 3 AM because i was so damn busy... so... not much to say until i get some feedback, and for those who are new to my writing... i only have one thing to say.**

**I'm still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoyed.**


End file.
